User talk:10X Kamehameha
User Hello, 10x. Could you warn him or take care of this? I have told him more than 4 times to stop inserting false information into articles, but even though he has apologized several times, he continues to do so. 14:59, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :He seems pretty reasonable, if misguided. I think he'll learn to be a better editor in time. Your notes to him seem to be helping. 22:07, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Second DragonBall wikia Found a copycat wikia: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Feminist_SJW/A_second_Dragon_Ball_wikia :I replied to your post. 04:30, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism The user SuperBen 1000000 screwed up Explosive Fire Cutter article. Please revert it to the way it was. Bargeta (talk) 22:40, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :You already undid his edit, is there another problem? 22:57, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Enter the article and see yourself. The images are from an animanga. Undo it did not solve it. Bargeta (talk) 00:02, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, fixed. Bullza (likely accidentally) overwrote the technique images with those animanga scans, which he/she used on another article. SuperBen's edit was deleting the animanga image in the infobox, which wasn't ideal but was an improvement after Bullza's accident. Long story short: everyone was trying to help, and now everything is fixed : ) 04:11, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey 10X Kamehameha. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. For the future we plan to have wiki videos in many communities and probably also on Dragon Ball wiki. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. When we start producing videos we maybe will also reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 13:25, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the note Julia. Let me know what we can do to help. 23:29, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Can you Can you rename all Zamas pages to Zamasu because that is the actual English name now? Mystermist hello a person called gargoyle 1 possibly insulted me when i said i was an indian, he said oh my god i didnt know you are an indian i am out so i am quite hurt by this and feeling insulted so can you please warn him once thanks, mystrymist the omnipotent interplanetory idiot Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 16:02, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :I took a look at it seems like you misinterpreted his comment. You accused him of discriminating against you since you were Indian, and he said, "What?! No. I didn't even know you were Indian until I saw this, my god."; this is Gargoyle 1 saying he didn't know you were Indian. He then follows up with "I'm done." meaning he's finished arguing with you. I don't see him insulting you anywhere. *You* did call him a "Sailor Moon fanboy", though, which he apparently took offense to. — 19:12, April 27, 2017 (UTC)